Goukun
by Daniizele
Summary: Las chicas de los Blacks Bulls asisten a un goukun, mientras Finral decide espiarlas, involucrando a Asta y al resto del equipo… Los celos despertarán, y los chicos serán castigados por su imprudencia [Asunoe] [One-shot]


_Nuevamente me he animado a escribir para este hermoso fandom, y más ahora que lanzaron una ova; pero, sobre todo,_ _ **¡ANUNCIARON UNA ADAPTACIÓN ANIME!**_ _Estoy muy entusiasmada (aunque sea pierrot el que se encargue de la animación) …Bueno, esta vez traigo un intento de comedia (no se me da). En el manga hay una situación en la que los chicos hacen un Goukun organizado por Finral; pero no va como lo planeó, así que quise hacer una versión con las chicas. Espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Disclaimer: Los sexys e idiotas de los personajes de Black Clover no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Yūki Tabata._

* * *

.

.

Definitivamente estaba mal. Asta lo sabía, pero sus intentos para convencer a sus superiores, eran ignorados. Sabía que en cualquier momento serian descubiertos, y nadie los protegería de la inmensa paliza que probablemente recibirían.

Ahora era cuando maldecía el momento en que fue arrastrado a la calamidad.

En la mañana se encontraba realizando su entrenamiento, hasta que Finral llegó a interrumpirlo con uno de sus dramas. Al parecer estaba molesto porque se enteró de que las chicas estaban organizando un Goukun-lo que para él era indignante-, pues no entendía cómo era posible que sus compañeras buscaran la compañía de otros tipos, teniendo a un galán como él. Por ese motivo, se propuso seguirlas y frustrar el Goukun. No permitiría que Vanessa y Noelle comenzaran una relación amorosa con sujetos desconocidos.

Finral terminó involucrando al pobre de Asta, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. También se vieron involucrados Magna, Luck y Gauche, este último no estaba de acuerdo en seguir las estupideces de sus compañeros; pero fue convencido con la excusa de que irían a la ciudad y podía ir a visitar a su hermosa hermana menor. Esto fue lo suficientemente tentador, que al final terminó aceptando.

El equipo estaba formado. Los chicos esperaron a que las chicas salieran, y como buenos espías-según ellos- comenzaron a seguirlas precavidamente hasta llegar a la ciudad.

―Finral-senpai, esto no está bien. Las chicas se enfadarán si nos descubren―Asta trataba de hacerlos entrar en razón; pero era muy difícil. Los chicos no le hacían caso.

Por otro lado, Vanessa le presentaba a Noelle y a Charmy, los chicos que había conseguido para llevar a cabo la cita; pero ninguna se mostraba interesada.

Noelle miró con desprecio a uno de los chicos, mientras que Charmy estaba pendiente de la comida, y Vanessa quien había sido la organizadora de todo; al terminar la presentación, entró a una de las tabernas y comenzó a pedir sake.

Los afortunados de tener a tan hermosas chicas, estaban nerviosos; y más por tener enfrente a una de la realeza. Comenzaron a conversar; pero el ambiente era demasiado incómodo. Ninguna de las chicas mostraba interés.

 **…**

― ¿Creen que esos sujetos sean fuertes? ―preguntaba Luck.

―Me parece que son débiles― respondió Magna. A Luck y Magna solo les interesaba conocer el nivel de fuerza de los chicos. Solo eran unos adictos al combate. Fuera de eso, no había otra cosa que les llamara la atención.

― ¿Cómo es posible que esos sujetos estén con nuestras chicas? ―Finral lloraba dramáticamente. No podía aceptar el hecho de que las chicas fuesen cortejadas por alguien más.

Los chicos de los Backs Bulls se encontraban en una de las mesas del lugar. Estaban algo alejados para no ser descubiertos mientras eran testigos de cómo se desarrollaba la cita de las jóvenes.

Asta no comprendía por qué su senpai se molestaba tanto. El no creía que estuviese mal que las chicas salieran con otros chicos; no estaban haciendo nada malo. No era necesario que las espiaran; pero su senpai no entendía.

―Aún estoy sorprendido de que Lady Noelle haya aceptado salir con plebeyos―comentó Magna―digo, siempre está diciendo cosas como: "Soy de la realeza" "Aléjate de mí escoria"

Asta quedó pensativo ante las palabras de su superior.

Era cierto que su compañera siempre menospreciaba a los demás; pero tal vez había cambiado su manera de ver a los plebeyos. Eso estaba bien; Noelle tenía que convivir con personas humildes y aprender de ellas. Eso le ayudaría a ser mejor persona y a tener una mejor visión de las cosas. Tenía que aprender que ser plebeyo no era nada malo.

Al menos eso quería creer.

No sabía el motivo; pero por alguna extraña razón, comenzaba a inquietarse de solo ver que su compañera estaba con otro chico. Podía ver claramente como Noelle llamaba la atención. Aun siendo arrogante y orgullosa, había alguien que se fijaba en ella.

" _Pobre chico. Noelle terminará rechazándolo"_

Definitivamente así seria. Después de todo, conocía muy bien a su compañera.

― ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Tenemos que arruinar ese goukun! ―Finral se levantó de su asiento. Tenía toda la intención de arruinarles la fiesta a las chicas― ¡Idiotas, no se crean tanto solo porque Vanessa aceptó tener una cita con ustedes! ―Finral sujetó a Asta, y con ayuda de su poder mágico lo tele transportó hasta el lugar donde estaban las chicas.

Asta salió de un portal y cayó en la mesa, salpicando a los presentes con restos de comida y rompiendo el recipiente que contenía el valioso sake de Vanessa.

― ¡Mi preciada comida! ―gritó Charmy.

―¡Dumbsta! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!―Noelle estaba sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Asta.

En ese momento, los chicos que acompañaban a Noelle y las demás, se percataron de la capa que Asta traía consigo. Sus rostros se horrorizaron y se llenaron de pánico.

― ¡Este enano pertenece a los Black Bulls! ―no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron corriendo del lugar; temían por sus vidas.

El equipo de Finral salió de su escondite y se reunieron con los demás. Estaban triunfantes ante lo que había ocurrido, y con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, se acomodaron en la mesa; como si nada hubiese pasado. Por desgracia, las chicas no estaban de buen ánimo.

Primero, se habían metido con la deliciosa y amada comida de Charmy y con el majestuoso sake de Vanessa; pero, sobre todo, habían echado a perder una importante misión que les habían asignado, y que, si tenían éxito, serian merecedoras de una estrella de oro para el equipo. Pero por culpa de seres idiotas, su sueño no se hará realidad.

― ¡Fuera de aquí, idiotas! ―Noelle explotó de rabia. Lanzo un ataque de agua, el cual no pudo controlar y fue directo a Asta, mandándolo por los aires y dañando el techo de la taberna.

Finral y los demás también fueron castigados. Pudieron probar la ira de las chicas de los Black Bulls. Tenían que pagar por haber echado a perder la misión; pero el peor castigo los esperaba.

Cuando llegaran al reino de Clovers, tendrían que darle una explicación a su capitán, ese hombre que era temido por ser casi como un demonio, eso, y que, al ser el líder del peor escuadrón de caballeros de todo el reino; era un sujeto que infundía el terror. Por eso sus subordinados tenían pánico-aunque en algunos momentos era digno de admirar-, y no querían hacerle frente; porque estaban seguros que no había nadie que pudiese protegerlos del castigo que les esperaba.

.

.

* * *

 _ **¿Les ha gustado este One-shot? Pido disculpas si los personajes han quedado Ooc. Realmente espero de todo corazón que Asta se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de Noelle. Tengo altas expectativas en esta pareja, aunque he visto que ya comienza a emparejarlos con otros personajes; pero yo soy 100% #TeamAsunoe.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré compartiendo información sobre mis futuros fanfics.**_

 _-Gracias por leer._


End file.
